The future includes love
by Underratedcouples
Summary: This is a story about the future of two duelist who are desperate for the future... and love. Takes place after season 4, angelshipping (Sho and Manjoume)
1. Chapter 1

After the dark dimension, finally there was some peace on the duel academy Island, more or less, but to our young duelist full of hopes the real strugle at the moment was " what i am going do next?". At the obelisk dorm two of them were debating about the future...

" So shrimp! what are your plans for your duel career" said our beloved dark duelist.  
"Well… first i prefer you to not call me shrimp, after all i grew a inch tall after all that trouble in the dark dimension. Me and nii-san are going to start a new pro league! I think…"-poor Marafuji kun, he wasn't sure yet about this idea, he didn't want to follow kaiser anymore, but he felt obliged, after all his dear brother was a clock bomb ready to explode.

"At least you have a plan, a little too ambitious, altough Kaiser have a name and good contacts in pro league, right?" Manjoume knew he was stepping in a dangerous territory, the name Hell Kaiser wasn't exactly the most loved name in the pro world… And sho knew that will be a trouble ,but with a little luck, some twisted mind would join hoping to duel next to Hell Kaiser.

"Enough about me… How about you Manjoume-sanda, being the great duelist that you are you must be dripping with pro league's contracts, and only the best sponsors OR will you play the family card and ask them to sponsor you" Sho didn't miss the perfect timing to be a little sarcastic even though he knew that Jun was in fact one of the best duelist in the academy.

Manjoume cringed when he heard the blunette talking about the sponserships. He looked up into grey Sho's eyes and replied " I didn't recived none, and i don't wanna depend on my family name, that is not the kind of duelist i am! I will find a way, after all i am Manjoume-Sanda..." Trying to not show the frustration and the dispair he was feeling, he walked away from Marafuji.

Sho, looking at the door of the empty room, start thinking about some possibilities " IF i make the new league, i can make manjoume-kun join us , and we will be unstopable, but i think i dont want to make this league! No… i dont like the idea! I hate this idea! What the hell am i thinking? Make a new league? Nobody will join, not even , not in a million years! OK Sho Marafuji think about your brother! He did so much for you! Like… Humm… Nothing, bulling you, almost kill you and ran away, leave you alone because he wanted to fight Yubel, argh… After all am i doing this because i love my brother and i want to make his dream come true or because i am afraid he is going to leave me alone, damn… Family are difficult!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again... If u are reading this, anyway I really love this couple i know that i am not making justice for this couple, but im trying! This is my first story i hope i can make it better :)...

The next day sho never stop thinking about the new league, if it was a good idea? A bad idea? Or simply insane! However the outcome he decided to contact sponsers as a plan B, the future wasn't always smiling at us, am i right?

At the delicious breakfast in the cafeteria he found Manjoume sitting alone as usual and decided keep him company, after the talk he though maybe Jun needed some support...Putting the meal in the table right next to Jun he asked "Hey, any luck?" "Not really, you?" "Well , after our little conversation the best thing i can do is to play safe so i decided to send letters to companies to sponsor me and start a pro duel career. I didn't recived nothing yet but i started last week sooo~…"  
Manjoume looked at him with a odd look " Are you giving up your dre-"  
"It wasn´t my dream, it was my brother dream and a insane one to add, and i am tired to follow him you know? It is so tiring to be Kaiser little brother! I need to seperate from him so i can have a true identity, so someone can love me for who i am. Aniki is different, Kenzan-kun is staying another year, Asuka-san is going to study abroad… If i am going to be alone, at least i want a fresh reputation."  
Sho was somewhat a little hurt, Marafuji kun didnt even considered reunited with him in the pros regardeless of the career path he choose, but he can´t blame after three years of belittle him, he could't expect to be style...BUT he still spoke up  
"I will go with you to the pros, after all we both can't deny that you grow up so much since first year" Sho with that statment blush, he didn't recive many compliments" since Judai change…  
"thank you Manjoume Sanda,...i ask you something personal."  
"Ok…"  
"are you still in love with Asuka-san"  
Manjoume opened his eyes wide , very wide , the question still on his ears "… No, i…I…I think i prefer try something new" This conversation is starting to be a little more intimate…  
"Clean your table Sho, because if it is love you want talk about, my room is the best"  
Confused the bluenette followed the dark duelist into his room.

"So you prefer to experiment?" Sho asked still confused about the previous statment….  
"Yes women are boring to me… i don´t understand them"  
" I think women are not the problem"  
"what do you mean?" Jun felt so disrespected by women since the Asuka-fiasco.  
"The way you aproched Asuka san was very weird! I would be freaked out you creep!"  
"I hate this love thing… is so frustating!  
Sho felt so inspired with this conversation "And one day I want to try this love thing" Manjoume looked into his eyes seeing him so dreaming, so tempting, he gets closer and closer until his lips touch the others.  
"what are you doing?"  
"kiss you , didnt you like it" "hum… maybe… I am so confuse, why me?"  
Manjoume clueless responded simply and the most bitchy way possible...  
"Why you? I dont know either but we can try after all you want romance and if i get bored of you all i need to do is go away you smallfry!" well done manjoume, this isnt the right way but hey he at least admit what he wants… he walked away again and left Marafuji kun speechless

...

The next day sho never stop thinking about the new league, if it was a good idea? A bad idea? Or simply insane! However the outcome he decided to contact sponsers as a plan B, the future wasn't always smiling at us, am i right?

At the delicious breakfast in the cafeteria he found Manjoume sitting alone as usual and decided keep him company, after the talk he though maybe Jun needed some support, Putting the meal in the table right next to Jun he asked "Hey, any luck?" "Not really, you?" "Well , after our little conversation the best thing i can do is to play safe so i decided to send letters to companies to sponsor me and start a pro duel career. I didn't recived nothing yet but i started last week sooo~…"

Manjoume looked at him with a odd look " Are you giving up your dre-"

"It wasn´t my dream, it was my brother dream and a insane one to add, and i am tired to follow him you know? It is so tiring to be Kaiser little brother! I need to seperate from him so i can have a true identity, so someone can love me for who i am. Aniki is different, Kenzan-kun is staying another year, Asuka-san is going to study abroad… If i am going to be alone, at least i want a fresh reputation."

Jun was somewhat a little hurt, Marafuji kun didnt even considered reunited with him in the pros regardeless of the career path he choose, but he can´t blame after three years of belittle him, he could't expect to be BFFs. BUT he still spoke up

"I will go with you to the pros, after all we both can't deny that you grow up so much since first year" Sho with that statment blush, he didn't recive many compliments at least since Judai change…

"thank you Manjoume Sanda, Can i ask you something personal."

"Ok…"

"are you still in love with Asuka-san"

Manjoume opened his eyes wide , very wide , the question still on his ears "… No, i…I…I think i prefer try something new" This conversation is starting to be a little more intimate…

"Clean your table Sho, because if it is love you want talk about, my room is the best"

Confused the bluenette followed the dark duelist into his room.

"So you prefer to experiment?" Sho asked still confused about the previous statment….

"Yes women are boring to me… i don´t understand them"

" I think women are not the problem"

"what do you mean?" Jun felt so disrespected by women since the Asuka-fiasco.

"The way you aproched Asuka san was very weird! I would be freaked out you creep!"

"I hate this love thing… is so frustating!"

Sho felt so inspired with this conversation "And one day I want to try this love thing" Manjoume looked into his eyes seeing him so dreaming, so tempting, he gets closer and closer until his lips touch the others.

"what are you doing?""kiss you , didnt you like it" "hum… maybe… I am so confuse, why me?"

Manjoume clueless responded simply and the most bitchy way possible...

"Why you? I dont know either but we can try after all you want romance and if i get bored of you all i need to do is go away you smallfry!" well done manjoume, this isnt the right way but hey he at least admit what he wants… he walked away again and left Marafuji kun speechless

'how could he said that, i mean… at least keep it to yourself you evil hairy witch, ugh…regardless his kiss felt really good, i was flying~'

our little sho wanted to be alone, and who can blame him, his heart was now in the hand of the one and only manjoume who was ready to break it at any moment.

Knock knock, someone was at his door…

'Can i come in?' the door opened to reveal his older brother, how pitfull… the once feared hell kaiser was now in a wheelchair after abused his own heart …

'Do you feel ok nii san?' only kind words were left his petit mouth, even after the terrible duel that grew them apart…

'Yes, everything is fine, did some one reply to our request about the new league?'

The little one bitted his lip and responded ' No not really' he lied he didnt send anything to anyone, he still think that make a new league is insane, However Ryo turn his head to see a small pile of envelopes and sees that those where pro league sponsership request , he could reconsiged after all he did aply to the pro league himself , he felt betrayed "Why?Did you even send letters to help us construct our plan? My-um- OUR future?' he couldn t scream, he was weak, he depend on his little brother to carry on his dream.

'Nii-san , this is insane! A new league is nearly impossible to do!" Sho finally have the courage to say what been bugging him the most, finally!

"Insane? How selfish you can be? You only think about is yourself! You promised me that you would help me, that you would give me the glory again!" Sho was outraged, how dare his brother tell him that he was selfish, only because he want a career, something that didnt consist on Ryo Marafuji name being the main dish of glory, that he didn t want spend any more minute being kaiser little brother… whatever, sho wasn t going to replied the drama his brother, he did what he did best, he run away with his hand cover his face crying down the hallway…

Thump...

"hey watch where you goi- Sho are you crying?" Oh great! The last person he want to see.. Manjoume

That s it guys, this was supose to be 3 chps but i though it was too short... Anyhooo hope u like it


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, i didnt upload for almost a year, and it's sad, well hope that you enjoy, i will try my best to complete the story!**

...

"Are you hurt?" Manjoume asked while he checked Sho's nose. Sniffing and with teary eyes he relays "NO! i am not! I am trying not to be!".

The brunette was suprised _" trying not to be? what did he mean"_, "what do you mean shrimp? Are you trying control your pain to seem like a man! hahaha You are so little and so cute , if you put a dress people will think you are a girl! hahaha".

_"Well done Manjoume, you think spmething and say another, no wonder he hates you ...", _

"Whatever Manjoume, if you need me don't call me!" Sho snapped at him and right before he walks away he feel a hand grabing his wrist.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"_ "so frustating, please Manjoume kun tell me what you want, stop messing with me..." _

_"His wrist is so thin, so smooth, ah so beautiful" _Sho frees himself, Manjoume grabs him again and leads him outside of the dorm, until he stops ate the cliff. They both sit down at the edge and stay silent for a good time, an akward but nice silent...

"So tell me, what is troubling you, Sho Chan?" Finally Jun decided to break the silence.

"Me and Nii san had a fight, I really think that a new pro league is a bad idea!"

"I mean you are kinda right, but i don't understand why he wants a new pro league so much? Maybe the others stinks? " He was concerned, and with good reason he aplied to those!

"No, i don't think that's the reason, it is probably because he can't duel..." Sho replied with a calm voice after noticing the slight panic Manjoume had.

"But if he can't duel why does he wants a new league? Thats is like make a sweater and being alergic to wool..." then suddenly a tought comes to his mind... "Unless he makes the sweater to sell it and make a profit... that is he contract people to duel! However his name is on the front of the league so basically every win is his win! What a masterplan, no wonder he was the best student at the academy! If you can't do something, pay to someone to do it for you!" He was quite proud for noticing Kaiser idea.

"Well, i guess..., maybe..., but why me?" Sho still was confused, why him.

"That's quite simple Sho Chan! You have his deck, and the dragon on his deck are his brand, therefore if you are the face of the league, your brother will have some of the fame that you collect" Manjoume was glad that his family paid for markting classes when he was younger.

"Then why don't give it to someone else, someone he trusted of course, do you think he lost all his friends?" It was a very legit question, Ryo lost many friends in the Hell Kaiser era, eck he almost lost his academy best friend Fubuki Tenjoin.

"Maybe i have a bias opinion, but since you are his brother, its more easy people associate him with your victories ..."

" I forget sometimes that you have brothers, do they still talk to you?" In that moment Marufuji remenbers that time that his brothers came to the duel academy only to promote their family through a duel. They had so much hope for Manjoume...

"Blood its thicker than water, and they call may times a week, i report them my advances for the future, my plans... and of course we talk about my family, how my mother is ok, if my dad came back from his business trip, you know the family stuff..." Thats right the Manjoume brothers bond was weakned in the past, but its now stronger than ever.

"My.. hum... family, hum...I lost my mother two weeks before coming to the academy, and my dad is engaged with another person, don't get me wrong, i really like my father so i avoid talking to him to not interfere in this new life" Manjoume was speechless he didn't know the Marufuji brothers were from a tragic family, Sho always looked like a mama's boy.

"So your dad ignores you? Thats sad"

"NO, not at all, he always tries to contact me... Every week!" Sho reasure Manjoume that he was not a ignored child, he was very much loved by his parents.

"If he contacts you, that's because he wants you by his side! How about your stepmother? Is she ok with you and your brother?"

"Yes, she actually buyed me my last pair of glasses, we spent the chrismas toghther and that kinda of stuff..."

"I start to notice that you have a complex that people hates you! they DON'T!" ,Sho blushes, Manjoume was being so kind to him...

Suddenly...

"Look is that Fubuki surfing? probably it is there is a lot of girls in the beach... If only i could get that many girls..." Manjoume notices the girls screaming, while Sho actually looks at Fubuki waving and winking at the two...

"Get UP, Manjoume kun! that man is the true genius on the academy! Follow me" Manjoume followed Sho, until they reach the side library, it was in a side building apart right next to the yellow dorm...

...

At the library, Marafuji ask the library lady politely:

"Hello, is there a free computer for us to use?"

"Good Morning, Marafuji kun. Yes , there is! In that corner." The library lady points to the corner.

Manjoume and Sho go to that corner and turn on the computer.

"Ok, can you tell what are you thinking?" The brunette was quite cranky at that moment... the library was not close to cliff so they walked a lot!

"Wait! I can garantee that is worth the wait!" Sho was so excited, it was truly good what he was about to show.

After login and searching Sho found what he was looking for.

It was a site of a League, but not a random league! it was a rookie league, a league for new duelists, fresh from graduation, focused on teatrical duels, with really good performances, however it was not a very known league because its main focus was to entertain and not the championships.

"I remember this league after looking at Fubuki, before he was on the Firelight league, he started here, and i though this a very good start, dont you agree?" Sho was smiling at Manjoume waiting for his response...

"I candidate for this league if you do!" Manjoume said smilling without think, like it was in the point of this mouth, he really liked the idea, he loved to perform.

"Great! Come at my room tomorrow morning , with your personal papers so we can candidate at the same time, it will be easier"

"You got a deal!"

Both were really excited, it was a dream, both liked the perfomance, the dramatic side of the duel... the fantasy, all of that good stuff, they grown up seeing this type of duel and now was about their turn to inspire kids to duel!

Meanwhile...

...

**and the end i enjoy so much writing this chapter, this my favorite by far...**

**ohhhh what is in the other side... ahahaha this isn't the for Ryo.**

**I'll try to upload the next chapter next week,**

**By the way, The dubs really did dirty on Manjoume Bros... I don't know about other countries but this series in portuguese are translated from the episodes translated by 4 kids (which are known to cut certain scenes from the original (japanese) and change the lines). Therefore the version i grew up with is that they are very mean and make jun the underdog, but the original they see in the end he grew up and people love him.**

**This is very sad, my 13 year old butt had to wait for a 4 season which was never translated (now im almost 20!), but don't be fooled i found on the internet and then i realize that they (4Kids and portuguese TV broadcasts) had to cuti t. It was sooooo dark, especially in comperision with the other seasons, i love it, but i see why they don't kids to watch. And they did the same to the next yu gi oh, they also cut the last season of arc v, so there was a cliff hanger...**

**i have so many ideas for his fanfiction...**

**BYeeeee :3**


End file.
